In the current state of integrated circuit technology, an integrated circuit device will often be in the form of a die or a chip. One or more die sometimes will be mounted onto a carrier substrate to form a packaged microelectronic device. Integrated circuit (IC) packages may include a variety of components (e.g., dies and/or passive components) coupled with a package substrate using solderable material. For example, solder joints may be formed to electrically and/or mechanically couple the components to the package substrate. Mobile electronic devices such as cell phones benefit from size reductions in their component electronic parts such as packaged microelectronic devices, allowing decreased size and/or weight or additional room for other components in a fixed footprint.